


幽灵与少女

by mushroomliang



Series: orignial stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomliang/pseuds/mushroomliang
Summary: 少女：等我游历完人间美景再去地府找你，阴间有哪些著名景点你可要帮我打听好了！
Series: orignial stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650295





	幽灵与少女

少女整理好自己全部个人物品准备出院的时候，工作人员花了很长时间办好手续，然后塞给她一串卡通钥匙链，“储物柜上的名字是你的，大概是你之前几次落下的，一直没有拿走。”

回去的路上少女翻来覆去地看着，完全不认识这个玩意。到家之后她才忽然意识到，鉴于自己的名字实在是太普通了，它的主人可能原本是另一个同名同姓的人。而那个人可能已经死了，所以不能拿回这个钥匙链了。

然而她并不在意，反正自己也已经是死了好几次的人了。随手把它往桌子上一丢，在床上躺下了，真是好久没躺在自己家舒服的软床上了。

过了一会儿，钥匙链的原主人，一个白衣的幽灵小姐就不出意料的现身了，披散着盖住脸的长发，从窗户飘了进来。

少女感觉这简直就像是什么老套无聊的鬼片一样。但是幽灵在哭，少女只好让她躺在自己的床上，自己像心理咨询那样坐在床边，听她哭诉。

幽灵说自己当初想要从一切中解脱，想要惩罚那些伤害自己的人，但是自杀之后超级后悔，那些伤害过她的人因为受害者终于永远闭嘴了而窃喜，只有喜欢她的人会为她伤心，很快连他们也忘记她开始新生活了。而且一开始给她的意识的可用时限是和她的身体设计使用寿命是等长的，她现在提前结束了自己身体的生命，意识却还要持续好几十年。眼睁睁看着一切，却没有身体什么也做不了，这真是太糟糕了。

“你看，我也有过不幸的过去，”少女说，“我的身上发生了可怕的事情，命运夺走了我的健康。但是我还是要接着活下去，我还有很多地方要去，我还会实现很多梦想。”

“你也不要放弃自己，我们还有很多事情可以做啊。”

后来她们两个就成了朋友。少女患病之前之前就是个旅行家，之后也带着那个钥匙链，也就是她的幽灵朋友去了不少地方，她们一起看了很多不同的风景，遇到了很多不同的人。幽灵感觉，和少女在一起的这段时间，比之前自己的整个人生都要来的精彩。她之前从没有像现在这样，每天都期待着将要发生的事情，接下来要去的地方。

但是有天晚上，就在少女在旅店中睡下之后，又感觉到了那种熟悉的窒息感。少女知道这是复发了，那个手术并没有像预期的那样一劳永逸地解决问题，但这种地方肯定不能像之前那样有个大医院再救自己一命，看来旅程大概就要结束在这了。虽然有很多地方还没去，有点遗憾，但是自己这么喜欢旅行，死在路上也算是死得其所啦。

“你醒醒，我还有点话想跟你说。”

算了吧，什么话非要现在说哦，难受死了。少女想，吃力地睁开眼睛，却没力气吐槽了。

“我想，你还需要不少时间。”幽灵的眼神一直游移着看着别处。她就是这个拖泥带水的样子最讨厌了。少女呼吸困难的想。

“我的余额不是还有很多没用完呢嘛，你看，我们的名字是一样的，所以可以交换……我想大概足够你……”

少女没能听完她的话就失去了意识。

但是她还是在第二天充满房间的晨光中醒来了。钥匙链安静的放在床头柜上，反射着阳光。今天天气很好，适合继续旅途。

只是那之后她再也没看到幽灵小姐。


End file.
